¿Crees en la magia?
by Hotaru-Saturno
Summary: ¿Por qué le pedí a Rose que se mudara conmigo? Ah, si, necesitaba pagar la renta y echarla ahora que esta con su "gran" problema no es una opción… pero? Un hechizo? Si que esta loca y yo más por ayudarla…


**Esta es una adaptación de un one shot que escribi para Sailor Moon y me gusto tanto que no pude resistirme… **

**Para DessieCBCWCDF porque ella simplemente es GENIAL y me divierto mucho, aunque diga que Edward y Darcy son de ella, lo cual es una vil mentira!**

Ok, de mas esta decir que no soy Sthep… si fuese ella nadaria en dinero… esto surgió de una idea tonta, solo estaba queriéndome divertirme y reírme un poco… espero que les guste ^^

Summary: ¿Por qué le pedí a Rosalie que se mudara con migo? Ah, si, necesitaba pagar la renta y echarla ahora que esta con su "gran" problema no es una opción… pero? Un hechizo? Si que esta loca y yo más por ayudarla…

* * *

**Crees en la magia?**

Y ahí me encontraba, intentando sacar a Rosalie de su pieza… misión imposible considerando que llego hace una hora a casa y no pude hacer si quiera que abriera la puerta de su habitación pero… así es ella, se que no debería preocuparme, hay veces que se encierra para no salir por días … y tengo que tomar medidas drásticas como llevarle la comida a la puerta, aunque no abre hasta que sepa que me canse de esperarla, no me pregunten como sabe cuando me voy pero lo sabe! … No me preocuparía, claro esta, ya lo dije, si no fuese porque escucho ruidos contra la pared y ella diciendo "VES VES, ESTO TE PASA!" repetidas veces así que… como "buena amiga" que soy estoy esperando…

Cuando ya me estoy por ir –Hey! Después de hora y media de golpear la puerta y no haber podido comer en todo el día una persona se puede empezar a sentir mal!- alguien abre la puerta

-GAY!- y la azota la puerta, afirmativo tiene problemas mentales… -solo espera un momento- en ese momento me estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared sabia que no tendría que haber alquilado el departamento con ella pero… ¿Quién me entiende? Pasan cinco minutos y abre la puerta – pasa…

-Rosalie, estas bien?

-GAY, GAY GAY! ENTIENDES? – sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros… donde estaba la Mina que yo conocía?

-no, no entiendo, si me lo digieras creo que entendería… - trate te hablarle calmada, para que no la pudiese alterar… la habitación de Rosalie era preciosa, todo era en color durazno y el placard era mas grande que todo el departamento junto sin mencionar que adoraba los jarrones caros, ¿por que? No tengo idea pero en su "estado" (alteración, locura o como quieran llamarlo!) me daban mucho miedo, mas si terminaban en mi cabeza…

-Royce King! GAY, LO PUEDES CREER! – mi cara seguramente era un poema, Royce? El novio, creo que ex en estos momentos de Rosalie? Se me hacia imposible, era lo que cualquier mujer podría desear, guapo, inteligente y con un futuro mas que brillante – ME DIJO "GRACIAS A TI ME DI CUENTA DE TODO" PUEDES CREERLO! Yo solo lo anime a ir a yoga, me acompañaba de compras y ahora me dice gracias a mi!– decía mientras tiraba cinturones a la pared – Una vez me dijo que mis zapatos eran de la temporada pasada pero que eran clásicos así que valía igual! Míralos, ellos no pudieron tener la culpa de nada –mientras abrazaba a sus zapatos Jimmy Choo

- Solo… quería que disfrutáramos de las mismas cosas! Estaba tan cerca de crear al hombre ideal!

-Pensa así, disfrutan de las mismas cosas, ahora mas que antes, tu disfrutas del yoga, el disfruta del yoga, tu disfrutas de las compras, el disfruta de las compras, tu disfrutas de los hombres, el disfruta de los hombres –dije cayéndome al suelo de tanto llorar de la risa mientras que Rosalie no salía del shock traumático – venga, vamos a comer helado! –dije con mi mejor sonrisa!

Tarde en hacer reaccionar a mi compañera pero cuando lo hice, o mejor dicho cuando logre arrastrarla al sillón para poner el DVD de "El diablo viste de Prada" y traer una caja enorme de Ferrero Rocher (bombones, los mas ricos de todo el mundo!) junto con dos botellas Chandon (es un Champagne, no soy alcoholica, pero si le agregas a este un poco de jugo de naranja –en especial si es Baggio- y una cereza, haces un trago delicioso y es muy simple de preparar!) y me senté junto con ella para ver la película

-Desde cuando tenemos Ferrero Rocher y yo ni enterada?

-Carlisle te los mando junto con una nota… sabe que son tus favoritos

-Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle… -rascándose la cabeza- ehh me refrescas la memoria? –dijo haciendo un gesto muy infantil

- Rubio, ojos lindos, bastante guapo debo admitir, lo conociste en el casamiento de Alice y Jasper, saliste varias veces, POR DIOS MUJER ES QUE NO TE ACUERDAS?

-ehh… ups, sisisisi, tenia puesta una camisa verde y pantalones oscuros!

-bueno, al menos recuerdas su ropa…

-claro! Le gusta vestirse informalmente de preferencia Kevingston o Kosiuko! (marcas de ropa muy reconocidas, al menos en mi pais)

- no recuerdas su cara pero si sus gustos en ropa?

-ehh… bueno, sabes, era mas feliz cuando hablabas de que Royce es gay… y según el gracias a mi! –bufo cansada- miremos la película si?

Casi dos horas después…

-Sabes que? Cree una mujer y si quiera es mi hija! Las señales estaban ahí, pero no pude verlas… ¿Por qué otro motivo no jugaba mas al Rugby, prefería ir a yoga? El me aconsejaba la ropa, es mas hasta mirábamos las revistas juntos… - pobre Rosalie, de vez en cuando pienso que personas como ella les dan "mala reputación" a las rubias aunque sea buena… de vez en cuando es algo … hueca… - pensé que quizás quería ver a las chicas de las revistas pero no… el me hacia la manicura… ahorre casi $200 gracias a el… bueno, cuando dijo "ese color te quedaría perfecto en el cutis que tienes" … de verdad pensé que … ah… A partir de hoy prometo no … no… ¿Qué es lo que puedo prometer?

-Eh… no lo se? Dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y no intentar cambiar a los hombres? No se que es peor que sean como son o intentar molestarlos… de ninguna forma funciona! –dije mientras alzaba mi botella (algunos toman cerveza, la cual es horrible, nosotras tomamos Chandon… es diferente!)

-Ves! Por estas cosas algunas se hacen lesbianas! –la mire con asombro, si algo distinguía a Rosalie era que le encantaba el sexo, en cualquier lugar o momento… estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note cuando se subió al sillón- PERO NO, NO ME RENDIRE, SEGUIRE EN LA BUSQUEDA DEL HOMBRE PERFECTO! No como cuando estábamos en secundaria, esta vez será exhaustiva! Me voy!

-Duerme bien!

-Si, como si fuese a dormir

-Y entonces?

-Es una sorpresa!

Esa noche no dormí muy tranquila que digamos… Cuando me pude dormir claro esta, Rosalie escuchaba Ur so gay de Katy perry y prácticamente gritaba, no cantaba… vuelvo a repetirlo ¿Por qué le ofrecí vivir con migo a Rosalie? Ahh… era joven, tenia que pagar la renta! … ¿Por qué no la eche de una forma linda cuando pude pagar todo sin necesidad de ayuda? … es mi amiga…

Luego de la décima vez de escuchar esa canción me la aprendí de memoria, no podría decirse que la sabría cantar a la perfección, mas bien lo mío seria un perro medio muerto pero…

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó y tengo la impresión de que solamente dormí media hora como mucho… O por dios, la cancioncita sigue! Adoro escuchar Katy Perry, adoro la música, creo que soy tan variada en eso yo tambien puedo quedarme traumada con un tema y repetirlo 500 veces al día… pero… al menos tengo audífonos! Por dios! Cuantas horas!

Ya me había bañado –procurando no dormirme porque moriría ahogada en la bañadera- y vestido, hoy tenia trabajo y se suponía que era hasta tarde, pronto tendría que publicar una nueva novela y creo saber de que ira esta… Rosalie puede que de vez en cuando te odie pero sin duda eres una gran inspiración.

Odio el café… solo me gusta su olor, detesto su sabor y me encontraba tomando café… lo necesitaría si quería estar despierta al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo…

-Rose ya me voy!

-¿A que hora volverás? –Mientras cantaba- You're so gay and you don't even like boys No you don't even like (Tu eres tan gay y ni siquiera te gustan los hombres, ni siquiera te gustan)

-Ehh… a penas pueda!...

-Tendré una sorpresa, a si que vuelve pronto!

El trabajo fue tedioso, el directorcito ese de Newton que a cada rato me fastidia con cosas sin importancias… ni que yo fuese su secretaria! Para eso tiene a Lauren… y según lo que se rumorea por los pasillos, para "otras cosas más" pero no importa… no estamos para chismes no hoy… mañana probablemente…

Como buena amiga que soy –al menos intento serlo … llame a Rose, faltaba media hora para que me pudiese ir así que si contesta al menos la casa esta en pie… creo

- Rosie, estas bien?

- Si, si si, es que no encuentro mi encendedor

-Encendedor?

-Si, es para la sorpresa purificativa que te tengo preparada! … tengo que colgarte, ADIOOOS!

Una sorpresa?... Purificación = Fuego … ROSALIE VA A QUEMAR NUESTRO DEPARTAMENTO DEJANDONOS EN LA CALLE! … el seguro no nos pagara ya que seria algo premeditado… podría alegar la demencia de mi querida compañera y no se, quizás hasta explicar los "eventos" que la orillaron a eso… ya me veo explicando "no, usted tiene que entender, su ex novio le dijo que era gay… gracias a ella y se sintió mal, me fui a trabajar… la deje sola unas cuantas horas sola!" … me pregunto si sale viva en el incendio… la matare yo después?... Posiblemente…

Estoy en un dilema, mi casa o mi trabajo, Newton no me deja irme si no cumplo el maldito horario… esto lo hace de rencoroso… le vengo diciendo que no a todas las citas que me pide desde que estamos en kinder (si, en kinder ya era igual de odioso…) seis menos cinco… seis menos cuatro… seis menos tres… seis menos dos… seis menos uno… seis menos treinta segundos… no estoy paranoica, lo puedo jurar! Seis!

Salí corriendo de la oficina, tome mi auto y fui a casa… puede que me pasara unas cuantas luces rojas pero la situación lo amerita… POR DIOS es mi casa… departamento, es lo mismo! ¿Por qué vivimos en el penúltimo piso? Esto seria mas rápido si hubiese elegido el primero, aunque claro, no tiene una buena vista…

-ROSALIE! DONDE ESTAS!- bueno, no había fuego… solo un olor algo extraño, incienso quizás?... – Rose…

-Ven, por aquí…- Eso si es raro, esta vestida con una especie de tunica naranja y no lleva zapatos… directo al loquero… - en tu cama deje tu vestimenta… cuando termines ven a mi cuarto apresúrate, esta por comenzar

-Rosie, por favor, tengo sueño, si –si las miradas matasen estaría enterrada millones de metros bajo tierra… estará poseída?- ya me cambio…

Todo este día anduve de corridas, ni un respiro! Y ahora esto… cuando entre a su cuarto me encontré con cientos y cuando digo cientos son CIENTOS de muñecos Ken, Max steel y ese nuevo novio de Barbie que no me acuerdo el nombre… repartidos por todo el lugar… me empecé a preocupar mas cuando vi que algunos no tenían cabeza o brazos… quizás piernas también… "Operadora comuníqueme con el psiquiatra, mi amiga se ha vuelto loca… o ya estaba así y nunca me di cuenta pero bueno, no importa!"

-Acércate…- dijo Rose… quien tenia una especie de circulo alrededor de ella… mitad rosa mitad naranja… rosa y azul? Mi tunica es… azul? Será acaso una coincidencia?...- siéntate… - OK, si esto ya era raro ahora es mucho mas!- esta eres tu y esta soy yo –mostrándome dos Barbies, en mi opinión eran iguales salvo por el color de pelo… una era rubia y la otra castaña aunque sus facciones iguales, todas las Barbies son iguales a mi entender… pero las visten diferentes- ahora lo que haremos es un hechizo

-Un hechizo?

-Si tonta! Todos los muñequitos que ves por aquí son una representación de tooodos los hombres que vimos o que veremos… y si te das cuenta a todos les falta algo… solo hay dos uno para cada una, claro, que están completos! Esos serán nuestros amores de por vida! Lo único que tenemos que hacer es decir unas cuantas palabras, como queremos que sean y listo! Lo vi en mi libro

-Que clase de libro es ese?

-Uno de hechizos! Como te piensas que conseguí el vestido rojo de Valentino a mitad de precio! … ahora estas conmigo?

-Mina, estas mal… además no creo que funcione!

-Veras que funcionara! Y luego cuando tengas a alguien a tu lado me lo agradecerás, esto solo es para… acelerar las cosas, tengo 25 años si? A esta edad mis papas ya se habían casado! Solo ayúdame, debemos ser dos para esto!

-OK –resignación… esa es la palabra para expresar lo que sentía- que tengo que hacer…

-Repite después de mi… -tomo un largo suspiro- "Oh gran poderosa diosa Venus"

-Oh gran poderosa diosa Venus

-"Guía a nuestros hombres hacia nosotras"-soy la única que cree que esto en realidad es mas que raro!

-Guía a… nuestros hombres hacia nosotras…

-Rosalie e Isabella te lo ordenan!

- Rosalie e Isabella te lo ordenan…-luego se puso a hacer ruidos extraños y a ¿bailar? Bueno, si a eso se le llama bailar…

-El ritual a acabado… ahora… debes decir las cualidades que tiene que tener tu hombre ideal y las físicas también OK!-guiñándome un ojo

-Tiene que ser – bueno, puedo permitirme soñar, total, se que no va a funcionar…- Alto, uno ochenta y cinco, cabello broncilineo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, bien expresivos tienen que demostrar carácter… debe ser bueno, me debe escuchar, inteligente, heterosexual y que no este comprometido ni nada de eso!

-Mi hombre ideal tiene que ser… perfecto para mi en todo sentido, buen gusto en todo, increíblemente atractivo, arriesgado, valiente y que le gusten los autos… y que no me pase lo mismo que con Royce! OMM –nuevamente hace ruidos raros… esta loca!- La diosa Venus a recibido nuestras plegarias… ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar… y dejar todo así de mi pieza no se pueden mover ni los muñecos ni el circulo ni nada! Entiendes? Así que espero que no te de esa manía obsesiva compulsiva que tienes por la limpieza! Vale?

-OK…

UNA SEMANA… puedo jurar que en cualquier momento saldría olor a podrido de la pieza de Rose… con tanto incienso que prendía ya que "la diosa necesita de nuestra ayuda… no lo puede hacer todo sola"… y eso sin contar que todos los días cantaba y si había luna llena salía a bailar al balcón con su tunica… no quiero ni pensar que dirán los vecinos sobre esto…

Como siempre rechace al idiota de Newton, ya era costumbre, me ahorraría saliva y tiempo agarrar una grabadora y decir "NOOO" así cada vez que esta cerca la reproduciría y el se iría sin mas…

Cuando pude salir de la oficina, tanto encierro me estaba matando y a quien no? Hace frío y mi calefactor se rompió inexplicablemente… podría apostar lo que sea. … Mike tiene algo que ver en esto!

Pensaba ir a comer algo a un MC Donals pero después recordé que no tengo 18 años… y además no hay cerca de aquí … así que me conforme con una cafetería que había cerca de donde estaba… torta de chocolate y un te … no hay nada que me da mas facilidad en el mundo

-Rose… ¿Por qué me llamas?

-Hola… si bien… como estas?... yo también estoy muy bien o mejor que bien debería decir

-Entendí el sarcasmo… ¿Qué pasa?

-LO CONOCI! Te estoy llamando ya que el se ha ido al baño… es perfecto! Se llama Emmett McCarty, corre carreras de autos, tiene un jeep o sea… adora los autos y repararlos, ya me lo imagino todo engrasado! Es atractivo, arriesgado y … simplemente perfecto para mi! A ver cuando te pasa a ti!

-Guau… de verdad funciono…

-Si de veras… Hey, esta volviendo, te tengo que colgar besos!

Bueno, quizás Mina tenia razón y lo único que tenia que hacer era realmente creerlo y se haría realidad… pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?... termine de comer mi porción de torta y Salí… hacia frío y el podría jurar que las baldosas de la calle estaban hechas de hielo… mala suerte para mis tacos…

No me pregunten como porque no lo vi venir ya que de un momento a otro mi espalda choco contra el piso y ouch! Eso si que dolió!

-Lo siento, te lastime, ven –ofreciéndome su mano- déjame ayudarte…

Tome su mano, ya estaba lista para empezar a gritarle apenas me arreglara la pollera y mis zapatos que ojala que no este en lo cierto pero creo que se rompió un taco… Encolerizada estaba! Como se le ocurría tirarme al suelo por un descuido suyo! Así que tome aire y lo vi…pelo broncilineo, ojos verdes como esmeraldas, demostraban inteligencia, uno ochenta y pico, juraría que uno ochenta y cinco de altura… ¿Acaso esto es posible?

Pude sentir como la furia que tenia guardada iba disminuyendo y en ese momento, cautivada por esos ojos azules solo pude decir

–Crees en la magia?- a lo que respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

Hey! Es cortito pero me gusta, no quiero ofender a nadie con este one shot, solo intentaba reírme un poco, yo podría aceptar que mi novio (que no tengo pero no importa, todo es hipotético) me deje porque se dio cuenta de que le gustan los hombres… pero no podría aceptar que me diga el que fue por mi culpa! Todo tiene un limite, no?

_Ahora tienen dos opciones:_

Dejen un review y Jacob, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Demetri, Alec, Carlisle -o quien quiera menos Edward!- se lo agradecerá! =D

Si leen y no dejan review **mi prometido** Edward Cullen les va a mandar a los vulturis! xDDD

_Sabian que los que no tienen cuenta pueden dejar reviews igual? _

_**Hey, un review no salva un árbol, pero me harían feliz a mi!**_

Besos  
Suerte!


End file.
